Story per Song Challenge
by linkingpinkies
Summary: Following Twilightgopher's lead and decided to do this story per song challenge…thingy. Phew. Okay. Rating is Teen for language and/or other...content or whatever. Skins and Harry Potter! May be combined C:
1. List of Song and Author's Note

**Following Twilightgopher's lead and decided to do this story per song challenge…thingy. Phew. Okay.**

**A/N:Now, for those of you following my lone attempt at fanfiction, Time Dilation, I've been putting it off as I have school and a bad case of writer's block concerning that story. These next stories might not be Harry Potter related, or Hermione/Ginny, as I am a Skins fan as well (Naomily and Keffy ftw!) Nyahahaha.**

* * *

><p>1. LOL – Never Shout Never (WUT?)<p>

2. I Won't See You Tonight – Avenged Sevenfold

3. What Are You Waiting For? – Gwen Stefani (I don't know…)

4. Come Back Home – Hawthorne Heights

5. Favorite Worst Nightmare – Arctic Monkeys

6. He Said Eternity – In This Moment

7. (Lol it would be Oxygen by Colbie Calbait but I got that stupid "My fellow Americans…" audio shit so it is instead…) Moment of Truth by FM Static

8. Bad Touch – Bloodhound Gang (IT WOULD BE!)

9. Circle – Paramore

10. Dark Blue – No Doubt


	2. LOL Effy&Freddy&Katie

**1. LOL**

The hallways were crowded, but it was quite clear they were a couple. The way she clung to his arm, the way he ran his hand down her back. It was clear he desired her now.

_Ohh look at her walking around like she's in love__._ I see them sneak a kiss, slowly becoming deeper. I have to look away. It's too much. I can't help the knot in my throat as I fight back my tears._ Ohh look at me pacing in circles waiting on a phone call. _A phone call that never came. A phone call that would have been mine, if not for her.

_And every song that I wrote_ was a story for him._And every story that I told you at midnight,__they all mean the world__ '__cuz they're all that I have. _After a while, Mum gave up on me. She never paid much attention…no one did. Not till Freddy came along. _And every song that I sing__, __you know that broken heart, which you _tried so hard to fix. "I met a girl today. She's just…beautiful, really beautiful." You tried to break down my walls but it wasn't enough to let me tell you just how much I loved you. Not even after that silly test I gave you, Cook, and J.J.

_And every glance that I take,__when you're not looking you're looking so good. _Your smile doesn't quite reach your eyes when you look at her, but there's no pain behind those pupils, like the way there is when you look at me.

Freddy didn't even have the decency to tell me. Instead they have to make a show. It was bad enough walking in on them snogging in Freddy's shed. Fucking Katie was totally oblivious to the tension in the room, asking if I could drive them to some place called "Gobblers Arse" or something. I couldn't concentrate as Freddy just stared at me. When we made eye contact, it was like the world stopped. His eye were glaring and pleading at me at the same time. _But when you stare me down, dead in the eye__, __I got emotions that I will not show. _I shut Katie up by agreeing to whatever she said as did Freddy, neither of us completely processing it. The nausea in my stomach was getting to me. I had to get out of there. _And every time you look away__, __I get this feeling in my gut like I'm not good enough for you__._

I ran out of there, before stopping. I couldn't stop the contents of my stomach from erupting through my throat and out my mouth onto my shoes. My head throbbed. Was it the emotions? Was it the drugs, the alcohol? I had no idea anymore. Freddy loved Katie, or was with her at least. _Oh, I hope it's not true._

_O__hh look at her walking around like she's in love__  
><em>_Ohh look at me pacing in circles waiting on a phone call_


	3. I Won't See You Tonight Emily & Naomi

**2. I Won't See You Tonight**

_**Cry alone, I've gone away **_**– N**

I've pushed her so far for so long, yet she's so stubborn. Her attempts to get me to admit I love her are becoming more and more persistent. I can't admit my feelings for her. They're all so confusing. I mean, what would people say? Katie has already branded me as a dyke…What if that was the truth?

No, I'm not gay. At least, I don't think I am. I don't like any other girls…except Emily. _Fuck_, I think. There is was. I admitted it to myself. Then again, I think I've know for a long time now. But the possibility of being happy together, of trusting each other…No, I can't do that. I can't allow myself to trust her. At least with her gone, if she gave up, there'd be _no more nights, no more pain._ _I've gone alone, took all my strength_. _I've made the change._

**Naomi, talk to me. What's going on? – E. x**

_**I won't see you tonight**_**. - N**

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood. Naomi, what are you doing to youself? _I thought.

_All the ones around me__, __I cared for and loved_, so why can't I do the same for her? 

**Why are you avoiding me? - E**

_It's building up inside of me__, __a place so dark, so cold. I had to set me free.__  
><em>

_**Don't mourn for me. You're not the one to place the blame**_.** - N**

I put my phone down, and reach for the vodka. It burns my throat as I swallow it by gulps.

_As bottles call my name, I won't see you tonight_. 

**Did I do something wrong? – E**

_Sorrow sank deep inside my blood_ as the alcohol took its effect. My head grew dizzy and I tried to focus on the message. From downstairs, I hear laughter. Mum's probably doing the same thing I am, but in the company of our latest strays.

_All the ones around me__, __I cared for and most of all I loved. _Did I not care for Emily? Was it love she made me feel? Was I scared of how much love she made me feel?_  
><em>_But I can't see myself that way_. 

_**Please don't forget me, or cry while I'm away. - N**_

"_Cry alone, I've gone away__" "__No more nights, no more pain"__ "__I've gone alone, took all my strength"__ "__But I've made the change"__  
><em>

"_I won't see you tonight…"_

**I need to see you, Naomi. This isn't over. - E**

The thoughts repeat in my head as it throbs. The world slows down as I land on my bed, and fade into unconsciousness, but not before sending one last text.

_**So far away, I'm gone .Please, don't follow me tonight**__**. **__**And while I'm gone, everything will be alright.**_ **- N**

I can't leave her with nothing…She deserves more than that.

"_No more breath inside__, __essence left my heart tonight__. __No more breath inside__, __essence left my heart tonight_." I fade into a dream as the sound of someone's voice from downstairs sings along to a slow tune.


	4. What Are You Waiting For? Emily & Naomi

**Skins. Naomily. AU.**

**A/N: Totally braindead. '. I dunno. This one took me a while to write, but I kinda like it. Don't you?**

**Song: What Are You Waiting For – Gwen Stefani**

**3. What Are You Waiting For?**

_What an amazing time__.__What a family__! _I thought sarcastically. It was a Fitch family reunion and, of course, Jenna's trying to convince everyone and their mothers that I was "the perfect _straight_ daughter". I swear, since she found out about what happened between me and J.J., she's convinced we're going to get married…or at least, she hopes for it. But that was so long ago. _How did the years go by_? Katie ran off with Cook after Effy dumped him and James was sent off to some boarding school for boys. _Now it's only me_.

_Tick tock,__tick tock,__ t__ick tock,__tick tock_. The hands on my watch are taking forever to pass. Rob's talking to my uncles about his latest addition to his gyms. James is probably off trying to look down our cousins' shirt, the perv. And as I look around me, nearly everyone has a fake smile plastered to their face. Or maybe that's just me...

_**CRASH!**_

"Godamnit, Naomi!" A waitress hisses. There's a tall blonde kneeling down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass she dropped. Her hair is covering her face, but I could only just make out the blush creeping up her neck. She finished picking up the glass pieces and stands up to her full height. She looked everywhere but at the brunette waitress screeching at her. Then her eyes met mine. Brown eyes met ice blue ones. Everything kind of slow. _Tick tock,__ t__ick tock,__ t__ick tock,__ t__ick tock_.

"_La la la la la_" The band started.

Jenna wouldn't shut her yap as I felt her talking to me. But I couldn't look away from those gorgeous blue eyes. "Emily!" Jenna snapped. I broke eye contact with blonde, Naomi. "What?" I retorted. "I was just telling your Aunt Glenda here about that nice boy, J.J., you seem so infatuated with."

"Mum, for the last fucking time, I am not infatuated with J.J! We're not even a couple. We're just friends! And would it kill you to tell Aunt Glenda that I'm _gay_!" I hissed at her.

"Emily!" Jenna said in surprise.

"Whatever. I need a fag." I said, getting up from the table. As I walked away, I could hear Jenna saying quickly," Gay as in happy!"

I snorted in disbelief. Who was she kidding? I'm as gay as a window and she just hates it.

I exited the building and searched my pockets for a spliff. If I was going to get through this rubbish family reunion, I could at least do it when I'm high enough to tolerate Jenna, if that was even possible. I finally found a joint, only to realize I didn't have anything to light it with. "Fucking hell…"

"Need a light?" A cool voice said. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I finally noticed Naomi standing there, with a lighter in her hand.

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car__.__A scary conversations._

"Yeah, thanks." I said as I leaned in to light the roach. I sucked in the smoke, held it in, before letting it go. "You don't look too happy." She said, reaching for my spliff. I let her take it. I watched as she sucked in the smoke. _ Shut my eyes, can't find the brake_.

"Yeah, well, my mom's off flapping her yap at my Aunt about my fake relationship with a boy. Bitch…" I said shaking my head.

"You're in a fake relationship?" She asked with a slight laugh.

_What if they say that you're a climber?_ "No, no. She's convinced I'm with my friend J.J. and that's totally not true! I mean, we had sex once, but…that was as a favour." I said. _God, she probably thinks I sound stupid!_ I thought.

"So you had sex, but you're not together, yet your mom thinks you are?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, basically." I said confused. Naomi nodded as if she understood completely. "I, um…I did it because my twin, Katie…she always overshadowed me. She'd fuck guys without even telling me and yet…I can't do a single fucking thing with out 'requiring' her permission. It's fucking ridiculous. I just wanted to have some independence for once. _Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone_. So I guess….I guess, I used J.J.."

"_Who really cares, cuz it's your life_?" Naomi said, handing back the half-used spliff. "Yeah, but now my whole family expects me to like this boy. Hell, my mum is practically convinced we're going to get married."  
>"<em>You never know, it could be great<em>." Naomi said, chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Nooo, J.J…he has some issues. More than I can handle, really. Plus, he's not exactly my type." I said, nervously.

"Oh? And why not?" Naomi said, sounding only slightly interested.

"I like girls." I said, trying to sound casual. _Play it cool, Emsy. Maybe she'll be interested?_ I thought.

"Ah, that explains everything, doesn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, but whatever. Mum will get it eventually. I hope." I said feebly.

"I hope the same…Anyways, I gotta get back to work. Breaks over. See you around." Naomi said.

"See you around, Naomi." I said, bringing the spliff back to my lips.

"What's your name, by the way? Just in case we run into each other again." Naomi said.

_Take a chance cuz you might grow_.

"Emily…My name is Emily."

_Oh... oh ohhh_.

"_What you waiting,__what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting for?"_ J.J. stuttered. "You been taking your pills, J.J? You've been locking on worse than usual." I said, avoiding his question.

"Actually, I've decided not to. I want to be normal. Well…except for my tablets. I need my vitamins you know. If you don't get enough vitamin A, then you could become vitamin A-deficient, also known as Hypovitaminosis A, which can lead to night blindness inability to see in the dark, or to recover sight quickly after being exposed to a flash of bright light in the dark…" 

"J.J!" I snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" J.J said shaking his head. 

_What you waiting,__what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting__  
><em>_What you waiting for, _Emily? I thought.

I never expected Naomi to be in the same class as me. After meeting her just once last summer, she was all I could think about. I never thought I'd see her again…But there she was, on the other side of the bleachers. Some new teacher was calling roll.

"Naomi Camp…Naomi Campbell?" She called nervously.

The gym erupted with snickers. Naomi rolled her eyes and raised her hand,"Present!"

Cook tried to catch her attention, smirking. He's probably trying to hit on her.

After college started, Katie and Cook broke up. Apparently, he cheated on her and they were low on resources. Of course Mum welcomed Katie with open arms. So here we were, at Roundview.

The teacher continued calling roll. I couldn't take my eyes off Naomi. She ended her conversation with Cook, when she suddenly looked in my direction, and for the second time, brown eyes met blue eyes. What is it with this girl and slowing down time?

_Tick tock,__tick tock,__tick tock,__t__ick tock_.

"_Take a chance_." Said the voice in the back of my mind.

"_You stupid whore_!" Katie screamed. Naomi and I broke apart. _Fuck_, I thought.  
>"Leave it, Katie!" I snapped, grabbing Naomi's hand. "No! This dyke is trying to rape my sister!" Katie retorted, advancing on Naomi. In any other situation, it would be funny because Naomi's height allowed her to tower over Katie. The two glared at each other.<p>

"Fuck you, Katie! Mind your own business for once!" Naomi snapped.

_Like an echo pedal_, the slap erupted through the night air.

"Katie!" I screamed. I wrenched my sister off Naomi. "Fucking hell, it was just a kiss!"

"But she's a girl, Emily! What about J.J?" Katie said.

"For the last time, there's nothing between me and J.J! When are you and Mum going to finally understand? I like girls!" I cried desperately.

"No, you're lying! I know you, Emily! You're not gay!" Katie said shaking her head.

"_You're repeating yourself.__ Y__ou know it all by heart_. Why can't you accept it? _Why are you standing in one place?" I pleaded. "Please, just understand!"_

"No, my sister is not gay. And she most certainly does not like this bitch!" Katie screeched acknowledging Naomi.

"Don't call her that!" I snapped. Katie just shook her head and walked away.

_Born to blossom, bloom to perish_.

The tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt lean arms wrap around me. I turned and returned Naomi's embrace, sobbing into her shoulder.

"_Your moment will run out__ '__cuz of your sex chromosome_. _I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks." _She said kissing my forehead.

" That's _for sure_." I cried.  
>"<em>Life is short. You're capable<em>." She said, encouragingly.

"Uh huh." I said. We stood there for a few minutes just holding each other.

"I love you, Naomi." I said"

"I know."

_Oh... oh ohhh_.

"What time is it?" I asked J.J.

"Look at you watch." He said. Poor guy was in a daze. Effy and Cook ran off together and no one has heard from them. _He's worried about her_, I thought.

"I don't have one. Will you please tell me the time now?" I asked cautiously.

"12:46." He said.

"I've got to get Katie's things for school. I'll see you later." I said, getting up.

I made my way down the hallway before finding Katie's locker. I grabbed a few of her things before slamming the door shut, and turned to meet her icy blue eyes.

"Hello there." Naomi said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

"So…no Katie?" She smirked.

"Yeah well, I need to do her history test. Plus, she would rather die than go out in public looking like this." I said pointing to my face. After the incident with Effy and Katie in the woods, Katie refused to come to school with a bruised face. So here I was, doppleganging her, as if being her twin didn't alright do that to us.

"So she makes you come to school looking like this instead?" Naomi laughed gesturing at my outfit.

"They're Katie's clothes. I wouldn't wear them otherwise." I said  
>"<em>You're still a super hot female<em>!" She said looking me up and down. 

"**YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!****  
><strong>**AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!**"

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"So?" Katie's voice said on the other end.

"So, what?" I said back annoyed.

"Did you take it? Does everyone think you're me?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, Katie…except J.J. and Naomi"

Katie scoffed at the mentioning of Naomi's name. "Katie-"

"See you when you get home." She said cutting me off.

I snapped my phone shut and sighed.

"What's Katiekins up to?" Naomi asked. I'd almost forgotten she was standing there.

"She's angry at me…about us." I said in a small voice.

I looked into Naomi's eyes, hoping she'd understand the position I was in. She bit her lip before saying," I'm thinking about going away for this summer. To Cyprus. By myself. To think about some things. By myself."

"To think about what?" I asked.

"Let's just be friends, yeah?" She said simply.

"Yeah we say that don't we?" I said, my frustration getting the better of me.

"See you around, Emily." She said, walking away.

_What you waiting,__what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting for?_

"I'll miss you." I called. She stopped in her tracks and for a moment I had hope. She turned around and walked straight towards me. Her lips crashed against mine in a fury. "I can't stand it…I just…I can't stand it" She kept mumbling against my lips.

"Don't. Just stay" I said back.

The halls erupted with noise as people began leaving their classes. We broke up apart. "Fucking hell…" Naomi mumbled. I grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door," Come on. Let's get out of here."

_What you waiting,__what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting__, __what you waiting for?_

**Review please? I actually kinda like this story now that I finished it.**


End file.
